


Unfaithful

by Kufufufu117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufufufu117/pseuds/Kufufufu117
Summary: Bokuto never wanted things to get out of hand.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote it!!! this time this is from Bokuto's point of view.
> 
> and I tried. I really tried writing smut again but r18 scenes aren't agreeing with me right now HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Bokuto looked at his lover with sad eyes as they spoke on face time that night. Every smile the man on the screen gave him made his gut turn into knots. Every time his name came out of those lips made the guilt he felt, eat him up alive. Because every time Akaashi would look at him, he would remember all the times he betrayed the trust of the man who did nothing but love and understand him.

“Bokuto-san? Are you ok? You seemed dazed.” Akaashi asked, brows knitted together in worry. He wanted to say no but he couldn’t, because the truth was he was fine. He felt better without Akaashi here to see his unfaithfulness. 

Not that he didn’t love the man who was on his screen worrying about his well being. He actually loved Akaashi, he loved him so much that even he couldn’t understand how he was able to do this. To have someone other than his lover lay naked in their bed moaning and screaming his name. 

“Yeah I just miss you.” He lied. At least not entirely. He did miss Akaashi, missed his hugs and kisses. He missed the wholesome feeling with the younger man that he can never feel when he was beside  _ him. _

It was just different with Sakusa.

When he was beside Akaashi he feels so at home, so comfortable with everything that he almost forgets all his worries, but when he was with Sakusa it was different. It wasn’t warm nor was it welcoming. It just felt hot, like fire was coursing through his veins and it burned. It was like he was being punished for everything he did.

“Hey. I’ll be back soon” 

\---

The first time they were caught together was after their practice match against Sendai Frogs. Tsukishima who was now Kuroo, saw him in a fervent battle of tongue with the usually germophobic Sakusa. 

“I won’t tell him or Tetsurou. Just stop it before he gets hurt. I don’t want to meddle in both of your business but he is still my friend and so are you. So I suggest you stop whatever is going on between you as early as now.”

“I--uh-- thanks. I will don’t worry. I’ll stop it.”

“It was nice playing against you again.”

But after that day, everything plummeted down. Instead of stopping his affair he continued on. Paying more attention to his surroundings and he started becoming more careful. Making sure no one he knew was in the area before he would do anything stupid.

He felt like a high school student except it wasn’t teachers or the principal that would catch them red handed. 

It was his lover and friends.

\---

The second time he was caught, it was before a match and a week before he broke things off with Akaashi. 

He thought he was being careful, he thought he was hiding things well but when he saw the forced smile and pained expression Akaashi had that day everything crumbled. 

_ He knew. _

“Bokuto-san, I was looking for you… Hello Sakusa.” Akaashi greeted and from his voice alone Bokuto knew he fucked up. The way Akaashi’s eyes trailed down Sakusa’s neck the younger already knew that something was going on. 

“Sorry.. I-- uh I had-- I just helped Omiomi get look for something.” That was the most transparent lie he said. 

“Okay. Anyways I just wanted to ask if you’d be going home late tonight. I heard that MSBY was celebrating someone’s birthday?”

“I don’t think I’ll be going home early.”

“Ok. See you later then and uh don’t drink too much.”

But he didn’t go home. He stayed with Sakusa all night drunk with both alcohol and guilt. But eventually with enough beer and sexual tension. Bokuto once again gave in to the temptation.

The very same temptation he gave into the day Sakusa knocked on his door soaked from rain with bloodshot eyes after breaking up with his long term boyfriend Ushijima.

_ Bokuto sat alone in the living room of his and Akaashi’s shared flat. The younger male was currently out of town visiting his parents. It was raining heavily and he felt cold and lonely without his lover by his side. But as he sat and watched random movies that played on the television screen, a knock came from the door.  _

_ Bokuto sat confused as he registered the sound of knocking on his door. The rain outside was heavy and no one in their right mind would go out and wander the streets with the storm this hard. But then again he was friends with Kuroo Tetsurou and that man didn’t care about whatever the weather was.  _

_ So he walked to the door expecting to see someone with gravity defying hair along with chips, sodas and beer but instead he saw his now teammate Sakusa Kiyoomi. The usually overly hygiene conscious guy was standing infront of his door. Eyes red and his clothes wet from what seemed to be him running under the heavy rain. _

_ “Omi--” Bokuto was cut off by a pair of lips that he never thought of kissing. Heck he didn’t even think of touching the younger male because he knew that he would get angry and lecture him for being disgusting or getting germs on him. And he didn’t want alcohol stinging his eyes again. He might be simple minded in other things but he knew that pissing Sakusa was the worst thing he could do. Well unless you count the many times he has dripped water on the papers Akaashi was editing and he swears it was the worst month of his life. _

_ So when Sakusa suddenly kissed him out of nowhere in the entryway of his apartment he knew something was wrong.  _

_ “Omiomi. We can’t. I love Akaashi and I don’t want to hurt him.” _

_ “Just this once. After this we can pretend nothing happened.”  _

_ Bokuto did as he was told. After they spent the night together drowning themselves in sex, he kept his mouth shut.  _

_ Two days after they fucked, Akaashi arrived back in Tokyo. And truth be told he felt bad. From the moment his quiet and reserved lover stepped foot inside their shared apartment he wanted to tell him. He wanted to apologise and tell him that he has done something stupid. That he was tempted and he fell for the temptation. But the words got stuck in his throat the moment Akaashi kissed him hello and flashed him the smile that made him weak in his knees. _

_ No. I can’t. I can’t risk breaking his heart. Not when he is looking at me with those eyes that were full of love and trust.  _

_ And so he kept quiet. He didn’t say anything about him and Sakusa.  _

  
  


_ But the longer he stayed silent, the longer he betrayed Akaashi’s trust. And he knew it with every passing day he stayed with Akaashi the guilt in his heart grew and before he knew it he was already drowning in the pleasures Sakusa willingly gave him. _

\---

“Hey. I’ll be back soon”

And he was back, two day earlier than expected and Bokuto was lucky enough that Sakusa had left the night after he and Akaashi facetimed each other. 

The week Akaashi returned he was distant. He barely slept beside the younger male. He didn’t even respond to the usual good morning kisses and sweet cuddles his lover gave to him. Not because he didn’t like it, but because he loved those soft and warm touch that he distanced himself from the man.

“Akaashi. I’ll be going out. Don’t wait for me.”

That was his last words of goodbye before he found himself infront of Sakusa’s apartment. And the younger male welcoming him in his arms. 

It was different with Sakusa. It wasn’t warm, he didn’t feel at home. He felt suffocated but even so something about Sakusa makes him lose his mind and forget about all his worries. And he hated it. 

Bokuto hated how he found comfort in the arms other than Akaashi. He hated how he began losing himself when he was beside Sakusa. He hated how he began choosing Sakusa over Akaashi who did nothing but understand him. He hated how he was going to hurt Akaashi by accepting Sakusa’s offer.

He hated it yet he still did it anyways. 

_ “Leave him. I can give you what he can’t” _

And he did. That night as he laid in bed, Sakusa in his arms he called Akaashi.

His heart throbbed but it was for the better. 

When Akaashi answered the phone, he could feel the smile on the man’s face. And it hurt, it hurt the he could feel-- no he could visualize-- the smile the younger would always have whenever they would talk. It hurts knowing that he was going to be the reason it would break, that the smile he loved would turn into tears that would make the younger question himself.

_ One day. One day when I get myself together I’ll tell him my reason. I tell him everything and accept the consequence whether it was good or bad. _

“Bokuto-san. You called. Are you on your way home?” the younger asked. The noise in the background was loud with a lot of bustling and people talking. So he guessed that Akaashi was probably out doing grocery shopping. 

Bokuto hesitated. He couldn’t bring himself to speak when he heard Akaashi speak. He couldn’t do it, not when the man was outside alone and not through the phone. But with every second he remained silent, it made the other man in his arm impatient.

Sakusa began trailing kisses on his neck down to his torso and he had to hold back a moan so he could speak properly.

“Uhm Bokuto-san? Are you ok?” the younger asked, worry filled his voice. This time he couldn’t hold back the moan he held as Sakusa slowly lowered his mouth down his hardened length. And he knew he had just hurt the man he loved.

So gathering all the strength he has left as he tried ignoring the mouth that was bobbing up and down his length he spoke.

“I’m sorry Akaashi.”

  
  
  


“I loved you. I really did but—”

  
  
  


“Goodbye Akaashi.”

  
  


\---

After that phone call, he glared at Sakusa who looked at him dismissively as he licked his lips. 

“So does that mean we’re official now?”

He didn’t answer. He ignored the male and laid on his side facing away from Sakusa. 

And the very next day he saw Akaashi, just as he got off the shinkansen. His now former lover had bloodshot eyes and he could tell just from the pained expression Akaashi had on his face, he was the reason. And it didn’t help that he was with Sakusa who was holding his hand. 

He froze in his place. He didn’t expect to see Akaashi this early. So he excused himself and told Sakusa to meet him in the toilet nearby. 

He didn’t need to hear their conversation. He didn’t want to face Akaashi. He didn’t want to see the pain those eyes held. He didn’t want to hurt the man more than he already did.

When he was in the safe distance away from the two who were still talking in the middle of the busy station, his phone rang. He didn’t look at the caller id nor did he care. He just answered it and the first thing he heard was the angry sound of his best friend.

“You’re stupid.” Kuroo said, his voice boiling with anger. If the man was infront of him he would already have a black eye, probably even a bleeding nose. That’s how angry Kuroo sounded.

“I know. But how did you find out?”

“He stayed for the night. He passed out crying. Then Kei told me.”

“Ah. he did.”

“Yeah he did. He told me how he saw you making out with that Sakusa guy. And he told how he told you to stop.”

“....”

“You broke him Bo. You really did.”

“I expected Tsukki to call me, to lecture me even. But coming from you it-- it just sounds different.”

“Why?”

“Cause hearing you say it makes me feel really bad and I just realised how much I fucked up.”

The line was silent but from their conversation he knew Kuroo was no longer angry, at least not angry enough to beat him to death. Rather his best friend was pitying him.

“Well you did, but I’m not here to tell you to fix it immediately. Just like what Kei did when he saw you I won’t meddle with your business. But he needs an explanation. And a proper one without any distractions.”

“Yeah. I will. I owe him that much.”

Once the call ended he saw Sakusa walking towards him a smug grin on his face and Akaashi was nowhere to be found. 

“What did you tell him?” he asked. He was worried about whatever Sakusa might say. Because he knew Akaashi wasn’t strong, even though he appeared to be. The man kept everything to himself often overthinking and exploding from all the pressure that has built up inside him. He knew it and yet here he was, causing Akaashi the most painful mental breakdown along with the heartache that would take years to heal.

“Nothing. Just the truth.” Sakusa replied. 

And he knew Sakusa wasn’t lying. Because the man was just as blunt as Tsukishima, if not worse. He would only speak the truth no matter how painful it was. 

And he might have known that deep down he longed for something more from Akaashi. He wanted more than sweet cuddles and small kisses but he respected Akaashi that he couldn’t force the man into something he didn’t want. So when Sakusa came that day he grabbed that opportunity and found himself drowning in the sinful waters of unfaithfulness.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all ships and I am vvv soft for BokuAka but my love for angst overpowers the love I have for all the ships.


End file.
